Dream Date
Dream Date is an episode from the fifth season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis After another failed attempt at love, Jon goes on a game show to find an ideal date. Plot Jon comes home after a date with a woman named Abigail, which ended badly (as Garfield and Odie predicted). As Jon prepares to go to bed, he hears a commercial for the dating-themed game show Dream Date. He calls the show's phone number as it appears on screen. The next day, Jon fills out the paperwork to appear on Dream Date, but has trouble getting the papers sent to the secretary. Meanwhile, Skip Yenta, the host of the show, tries to find "the guy" to improve the show's ratings. Upon noticing Jon, Skip selects him for the show. Jon appears on the next episode of Dream Date, with Garfield and Odie in the audience. Skip takes Jon's card of personal facts to put into the 7A6 Romance-a-Matic, a machine meant to analyze cards to make ideal matches. The machine (which is merely a prop operated by one man) eventually comes up with a card declaring Jon's date: Ursula Fenstermacher, a beautiful woman (much to Garfield's surprise). Jon and Ursula go out on a date at a restaurant. After Garfield tries in vain to stop the car, Judy, the secretary from earlier, tells him and Odie what will happen later on the show: Jon will propose to Ursula on the next episode of Dream Date, only for Ursula to dump him live on television (which is supposed to ). Judy brings out the location of the restaurant, which Garfield takes and follow. At the restaurant, Jon makes an awkward attempt at ordering from a French menu, which results in him and Ursula merely getting cheeseburgers. As Jon and Ursula try to kiss, Garfield gets in the way. Jon is dismayed, while Ursula is initially okay with Garfield's appearance. Garfield messes up the date by smashing escargot in front of Ursula, throwing a pie onto Jon's face, and running a dessert tray into Ursula. On the next episode of Dream Date, Skip prepares to present the "happy couple", only for Ursula to tell the audience what was supposed to happen, and that the show is rigged. The show is then interrupted by a "Please Stand By" slide appearing (implying that Dream Date is later cancelled). Jon walks out of the studio, saddened by another unsuccessful date. He tells Garfield to give him a sign if he sees a woman who actually likes him. Jon then encounters Judy, who gives him sympathy for being set up. After Judy leaves, Garfield signals Jon, who realizes that he should ask her out. He does so successfully, much to Odie's confusion. Garfield explains: "New rule of the show, pup. Every nine weeks, we do a happy ending". The two then follow the couple in an attempt to steal their pizza. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle Major Characters *Skip Yenta *Ursula Fenstermucker *Judy Minor Characters *Abigail (mentioned) *Bob (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Audience *Stage Hand *Waiter (voiced by Dick Gautier) *Alphonse Dorais (mentioned) *Television Announcer (voiced by Gregg Berger) Trivia Cultural References *''Dream Date'' is based on the game show Love Connection. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5 Category:Garfield and Friends